KyuMin  With All My heart
by kimhyena
Summary: Aku sangat suka saat tangan kita bertautan  Karena saat itu kau dan aku saling mengalirkan cinta


**KYUMIN / WITH ALL MY HEART**

Cast : Cho Kyuhyun (n) , Lee Sungmin (y), Choi Minho (n)

Genre : Angst, sad/romance

Rating : T

_Aku sangat suka saat tangan kita bertautan_

_Karena saat itu kau dan aku saling mengalirkan cinta _

0O0O0O0

Seorang namja berusia 5 tahun sedang menggenggam tangan seorang yeoja yang lebih muda 1 tahun darinya. Keduanya bersahabat dekat dan tanpa mereka ketahui cinta tumbuh diantara mereka, meskipun terlalu dini untuk mengartikan bahwa perasaan itu adalah cinta. Yang jelas keduanya saling membutuhkan satu sama lain.

"Kyunnie…" panggil yeoja kecil itu manja.

"Jangan panggil aku dengan nama itu Minnie-ya. Tel-dengal sepelti yeoja saja."

"Tapi aku menyukainya, Kyunnie sangat manis, Minnie saja kalah."

"Aishhh…." ucap namja tadi sambil mencubit pipi yeoja yang ada disampingnya. "Tapi aku namja dan tentu saja kau lebih manis dali ku kalna aku tampan."

"Ne, kau tampan, sepelti pangelan yang ada di negli dongeng."

"Dan kau putli nya. Aku ingin kita selamanya sepelti ini tidak pelnah belpisah."

0O0O0O0

Sungmin kecil sedang asik dengan buku bacaannya. Entah buku jenis apa yang ia baca, yang jelas sejak tadi ia selalu tersenyum saat membaca setiap kalimat yang ada disana.

"Minnie-ya ayo kita main ke taman." ajak Kyuhyun kecil.

"Ne… kajja."

Keduanya asyik memandangi setiap orang yang berlalu lalang. Sambil berharap mereka akan selamanya bersama sampai mereka dewasa nanti.

"Kyunnie, tadi Minnie baca bukunya eomma. Buku itu bilang kalau ada seorang yeoja dan namja pegangan tangan itu altinya meleka sedang mengalilkan cinta. Kyunnie ngelti nggak maksudnya apa?"

"Ani… Kyunnie nggak tau Minnie, kita coba saja…" ajak Kyuhyun sambil menggenggam tangan Sungmin

"Telus buku itu bilang … aisshhh Minnie lupa.." ucap Sungmin kecil sambil mengacak acak rambutnya sendiri.

0O0O0O0

Saat itu hari sudah menunjukkan pukul 7 malam, tetapi Sungmin masih menunggu Kyuhyun. Ia ingin berpamitan dengan sahabatnya itu.

"Kyunnie- ya… kau lama cekali." ucapnya kesal saat melihat namja yang sejak tadi ia tunggu datang menghampirinya.

"Mianhae Minnie-ya. Tadi aku halus nemenin eomma makan dulu."

"Gwenchana… Kyunnie, besok Minnie mau pelgi. Pelgi ketempat yang jauuuuuuuuuuuh cekali."

"Wae? Kita kan sudah beljanji akan belsama? Minnie bohong, Kyunnie benci Minnie." ucap Kyuhyun dengan mata yang berkaca-kaca.

"Uljima Kyunnie, Minnie nggak lupa kok dengan janji kita, Minnie pasti pulang untuk Kyunnie, jadi Kyunnie tunggu Minnie ya…" ucap Sungmin sambil menyeka air mata di pipi Kyuhyun

"Yaksok…" ujar Kyuhyun sambil mengangkat jari kelingkingnya.

"Ne…" balas Sungmin sambil mengaitkan jari kelingkingnya di jari Sungmin.

0O0O0O0

Tangan Kyuhyun dan Sungmin saling bertautan, saling memenuhi dan melengkapi semua sela di jari jari mereka. Ini adalah hari terakhir mereka bersama, dan mereka tidak tahu entah kapan mereka akan bertemu lagi dan kembali menautkan jemari mereka seperti ini.

"Minnie-ya pasti pulang kan? Jangan lama lama pelginya, Kyunnie kesepian."

"Minnie tidak janji akan pulang cepat, tapi Minnie pasti pulang, Kyunnie tunggu Minnie ya."

"Kita sedang belgenggaman tangan Minnie-ya. Itu belalti kita sedang mengalilkan cinta kita."

"Ne, sepelti buku yang aku baca waktu itu. Salanghae Kyunnie."

"Nado salanghae Minnie-ya.."

Akhirnya Minnie pun pergi meninggalkan Kyuhyun sendirian. Keduanya saling menangisi perpisahan itu, karena sesungguhnya perpisahan itu sangat memberatkan keduanya.

0O0O0O0

_12 tahun kemudian…_

**~Kyuhyun POV~**

Sudah 12 tahun aku menunggunya, tetapi ia belum juga kembali. Apa ia sudah melupakan janjinya padaku? Ani… itu tidak mungkin, Minnie bukanlah orang yang suka mengingkari janji. Ia pasti kembali, dan saat itu aku akan menahannya dan tidak akan pernah melepaskannya lagi.

**~Kyuhyun POV END~**

Hari ini semua siswa di SMA Sapphire Blue (?) dihebohkan dengan kedatangan dua orang murid baru pindahan dari Swiss. Yang satunya yeoja cantik bernama Sungmin dan yang satunya lagi namja tampan bernama Minho. Mereka berdua mampu menyedot perhatian seluruh penghuni sekolah sejak hari ini, hari pertama mereka menginjakkan kaki di sekolah ini.

"Apa kau yakin tidak ingin menemuinya Minnie-ya?" tanya Minho.

"Ne, karena aku takut saat aku kembali bertemu dengannya aku tidak sanggup melepaskannya lagi."

"Arasseo.."

Namun seperti layaknya takdir yang selalu mampu mempertemukan dua orang yang saling mencintai. Pertemuan antara Sungmin dan Kyuhyun pun tidak dapat diatasi, karena Sungmin adalah calon teman sekelasnya Kyuhyun.

"Annyeonghaseyo… naneun Lee Sungmin imnida bangapseumnida.." ucap Sungmin memperkenalkan dirinya

DEG!

"Minnie-ya.." ucap Kyuhyun spontan. Dia masih terlalu kaget dengan apa yang ia dengar. Lee Sungmin? Itu adalah nama yang sama dengan gadis masa kecilnya, gadis yang sangat dicintainya, gadis yang selama 12 tahun ini ditunggunya.

"Kalian sudah saling kenal?" tanya Teuki seungsaengnim.

"Ani… aku tidak kenal dengan namja itu."

"Arasseo, kau bisa duduk disebelah Kyuhyun sshi, namja yang tadi menyebut namamu."

"Ne.. seungsaengnim."

**~Kyuhyun POV~**

"_Annyeonghaseyo… naneun Lee Sungmin imnida bangapseumnida.."_

_Lee Sungmin_? Apa mungkin ini Lee Sungmin yang sama, putri masa kecilku, yeoja yang sangat kucintai. Entah kenapa mulutku langsung menyebutkan namanya. Dia langsung melihat kearahku saat aku menyebutkan namanya. Mata itu…hidung itu… bibir itu… mengapa begitu mirip. Apa mungkin?

"_Kalian sudah saling kenal?" tanya teuki seungsaengnim. _ Hatiku berdesir hebat menunggu jawabannya, apakah hari ini adalah akhir dari penantianku?

"_Ani… aku tidak kenal dengan namja itu."_ Seketika itu juga aku membatu, ternyata dia bukanlah Minnie ku , dia hanya seorang yeoja yang bernama sama dengan Minnie, dan hanya mirip dengan Minnie. Dia bukan Minnie-ku, karena aku yakin dia pasti mengenaliku saat kami bertemu.

_**Flashback**_

"Nanti kalau Minnie pulang, apa Minnie akan mengenali Kyunnie?" tanyaku pada Minnie.

"Ne, tentu saja. Kyunnie dengal ini." ucapnya sambil meletakkan tanganku didadanya. "MWO? Minnie tidak apa-apakan? kenapa jantung Minnie beldebal kencang sepelti itu?"

"Gwenchana, jantung Minnie memang selalu sepelti ini saat didekat Kyunnie? dan hanya dengan Kyunnie saja Minnie sepelti ini. Jadi walaupun nanti kita sudah besal dan tidak saling kenal, Minnie pasti tahu kalau ada Kyunnie didekat Minnie." ucapnya bersemangat.

_**Flashback end**_

Inilah perkataan Minnie yang tidak pernah bisa kulupakan, bahkan jika diingat ingat lagi Minnie itu sangat romantis sejak kecil. Lucu sekali dia… Bogoshipeo Minnie-ya… jeongmal bogoshipeo..

**~Kyuhyun POV end~**

Sungmin melangkahkan kakinya dengan ragu-ragu kearah meja Kyuhyun. Ia berusaha meredam semua perasaannya untuk tidak langsung memeluk Kyuhyn saat ini. Karena bagaimana pun juga, Kyuhyun lah yang membuatnya kembali ke Korea untuk memenuhi janjinya. Tetapi kenapa ia tidak mengakui Kyuhyun tadi? Apa mungkin ia takut kalau Kyuhyun sudah melupakannya? Tidak? Karena ia tahu tatapan itu masih miliknya.

**~Sungmin POV~**

Ini adalah hari pertamaku di Korea setelah kepergianku ke Swiss 12 tahun yang lalu. Dulu sebelum aku pindah ke Swiss aku memiliki teman kecil, dia sangat baik dan manis, aniii dia tampan. Aku pernah berjanji padanya kalau suatu saat aku pasti akan kembali lagi dan setelah itu kami tidak akan pernah berpisah lagi.

Namun sepertinya aku tidak bisa memenuhi janji terakhirku . Karena aku dan dia pasti akan berpisah lagi. Bahkan tidak hanya terpisah dua Benua ataupun dua Negara. Aku akan pergi meninggalkan ia selamanya. Aku masih ingat bagaimana ia menangis dan meneteskan airmatanya saat aku pergi dulu. Sakit… hanya itulah yang dapat aku rasakan saat melihat cairan cairan bening itu lolos satu persatu dari matanya.

Saat masuk kekelas baruku, jantungku berdetak cepat. Detakan ini?Apa mungkin? Kyunnie.. kaukah itu… ? Aku berusaha menenangkan diriku sejenak, menarik nafas dalam dalam, kemudian masuk kekelas itu. Saat aku memperkenalkan diri, ada seseorang yang menyebutkan namaku. Ada rasa hangat yang menjalar ditubuhku saat aku mendengar suara itu. Suara yang sangat aku rindukan. Meskipun aku yakin ia sudah tidak cadel lagi, namun aku tau pasti kalau suara itu adalah suaranya. Suara Kyunnie.

"_Kalian sudah saling kenal?" tanya teuki seungsaengnim. _ Mendengar ucapan Seungsaengnim aku tersadar dan langsung menyangkalnya. Aku berkata kalau aku tidak mengenalnya. Perih.. sangat perih, aku tidak tahu akan seperih ini jadinya jika aku tidak mengakuinya.

Setelah perkenalan diri, seungsaengnim menyuruhku untuk duduk disamping Kyunnie. Ani.. Kyuhyun, namanya Cho Kyuhyun. Aku tahu kalau ia sedang menatapku, apa ia masih mengenaliku? Entahlah, yang aku tau ada raut kekecewaan dan kesedihan dimatanya saat aku berkata aku tidak mengenal dirinya tadi. Apa dia masih menungguku? Mianhae Kyunnie, jeongmal mianhae, aku tidak bermaksud berbohong padamu. Aku rasa ini adalah yang terbaik untuk kita, setidaknya aku sudah menepati janjiku untuk kembali pulang padamu kan?

**~Sungmin POV end~**

"Kau sudah bertemu dengannya?" tanya Minho. Dia adalah namja yang datang bersama Sungmin tadi pagi. Selama ini Minho lah yang menemani Sungmin di Swiss, karena Minho adalah anak dari dokter yang selama ini menangani Sungmin. Dokter?

Sebenarnya kepergian Sungmin 12 tahun lalu itu karena ia ingin berobat. Sejak ia lahir ia sudah divonis gagal jantung. Namun karena waktu itu ia masih sangat kecil maka operasi tidak dapat dilakukan. Setelah Sungmin beranjak dewasa, tepatnya saat ia berusia 15 tahun, dokter menyarankan agar ia melakukan operasi pencangkokan jantung, namun ia menolak usulan itu dengan tegas.

_**Flashback**_

"Maaf dokter, saya tidak bisa melakukannya. Dokter tahu, ada seseorang yang sedang menunggu saya, dan saya sudah berjanji untuk kembali menemuinya."

"Bukankah akan lebih jika kau sembuh total lalu menemuinya?"

"Tidak, saya takut, saya tidak akan mengenalinya lagi setelah jantung ini diganti. Saya takut saya akan kehilangan debaran saat saya melihatnya jika jantung ini diganti. Saya takut, rasa itu tidak akan sama lagi, jika jantung ini diganti. Jadi saya mohon dokter jangan paksa saya untuk melakukan hal ini."

"Baiklah… saya akan mencari alternatif lain.

_**Flashback end**_

0O0O0O0

Setiap kali menatap Sungmin, ada perasaan rindu yang terobati di hati Kyuhyun. Seolah olah Sungmin yang ini adalah Sungminnya, gadis masa kecilnya. Meskipun Sungmin selalu menyangkal kalau mereka pernah bertemu, tetapi entah kenapa Kyuhyun selalu merasa dekat dengan gadis itu.

Hari ini genap satu minggu Sungmin tidak masuk sekolah, dan genap satu minggu pula, Kyuhyun uring-uringan seperti sedang mencari sesuatu. Ia merasakan ada yang hilang dari dalam dirinya saat ia tidak melihat gadis itu, gadis yang mirip dengan Minnie nya.

Kyuhyun terus bertanya-tanya didalam hati tentang apa arti dari semua perasaan yang ia rasakan untuk gadis itu. Ia bingung sebenarnya perasaannya ini untuk siapa? untuk Sungmin ini, atau Sungmin, gadis masa kecilnya.

Disaat Kyuhyun sedang berkutat dengan pikiran dan perasaannya mengenai Sungmi chairmate barunya dengan Sungmin cinta masa kecilnya. Tiba-tiba bel apartmentnya berbunyi. 'Siapa yang datang bertamu saat malam malam begini' pikirnya.

"Annyeonghaseyo Kyuhyun hyung, naneun Choi Minho imnida," sapa seorang namja tampan yang bernama Choi Minho. Ia adalah namja yang selalu menemani Sungmin saat disekolah. Tetapi untuk apa ia kerumah Kyuhyun?

"Nde, kajja silahkan masuk," ucap Kyuhyun ramah. "Silahkan duduk… kau ingin minum apa?" tanya Kyuhyun lagi.

"Tidak usah repot-repot hyung, aku hanya ingin menunjukkan ini padamu.." ujar namja itu, sambil menyodorkan selembar foto seorang gadis kecil.

"D… dari mana kau mendapatkan foto ini? Apa kau mengenalnya?" tanya Kyuhyun. Ia benar-benar terkejut dengan foto itu, bukan … bukan dengan fotonya tetapi dengan siapa yang ada di foto itu. Foto itu memuat seorang gadis kecil yang selama ini sangat ia rindukan.

"Aku tidak perlu menjelaskannya hyung, karena nanti kau pasti akan mengetahuinya sendiri. Well, kau pasti mengenali yeoja ini kan?" ucap Minho lagi sambil menyodorkan foto seorang gadis remaja yang beberapa minggu terakhir ini selalu muncul di pikiran Kyuhyun.

"Ne… tentu saja aku mengenalnya. Kau juga mengenalnya kan?" ucap Kyuhyun sarkastik, entah kenapa ia berpikir bahwa Minho sedang mempermainkannya.

"Tahukah kau hyung… sebenarnya…. mereka adalah orang yang sama." ucap Minho pelan, ia sedang berusaha menahan air matanya.

DEG!

"Sama? Apa maksudmu?"

"Dia Minnie gadis kecilmu… dia Minnie yeoja yang kau tunggu kepulangannya selama 12 tahun terakhir, dia Minnie gadis yang sangat kau cintai, dan dia adalah Sungmin, Lee Sungmin, yeoja yang sangat mencintaimu."

"Tapiii… waktu itu… ia pernah berkata kalau ia tidak mengenaliku."

"Dia berbohong, dia berbohong karena ia tidak ingin melihatmu bersedih karenanya. Sungmin sakit hyung… sakit… bahkan mungkin ia sudah tidak dapat ditolong lagi."

"MWO?"

"Sejak lahir ia sudah divonis gagal jantung, dan hal itulah yang membuatnya pergi ke Swiss dan meninggalkanmu 12 tahun yang lalu. Namun saat ia sudah mencapai umur yang ideal untuk melakukan operasi pencangkokan ia menolaknya … Aku masih dapat mengingat dengan jelas apa alasan yang membuatnya menolak operasi itu. Ia menolaknya karena kau hyung, karena ia terlalu mencintaimu dan tidak ingin menghapusmu. Ia tidak ingin ada sesuatu dalam dirinya yang berubah sehingga ia tidak bisa mengingatmu secara utuh. Dan dua bulan yang lalu, dokter sudah angkat tangan dengan penyakitnya hyung."

"Dimana ia sekarang? Aku ingin bertemu dengannya?" tanya Kyuhyun, ia menangis dalam diam, hanya airmatanya yang mengalir tetapi tidak dengan isakannya.

"Kajja hyung, aku akan mengajakmu menemuinya, aku yakin kau pasti bisa membangunkannya hyung."

0O0O0O0

Saat ini gadis itu tengah terbaring lemah, ia tidak tahu entah sampai kapan ia dapat bertahan. 16 tahun lamanya ia menahan sakit ini. Apa mungkin sekarang adalah waktu terakhir baginya untuk menanggung rasa sakit ini?

Sementara itu seorang namja sedang memandanginya, memandanginya dari bias kaca yang merefleksikan wajahnya secara sempurna. Gadis itu tetap sempurna dimatanya meskipun dengan banyaknya selang-selang penyokong kehidupan yang menusuk tangan dan beberapa bagian tubuhnya.

**~Sungmin POV~**

Aku tidak sanggup membuka mataku bahkan bernafas pun aku harus dibantu dengan alat ini. Bukankah ini adalah hal yang sangat biasa terjadi padaku? Tetapi kenapa kali ini rasanya berbeda, apakah waktuku telah habis? Kalau seandainya itu benar, kenapa aku masih merasakan debaran ini. Debaran yang selalu aku rindukan. Aku tidak ingat sudah beberapa hari aku tertidur di rumah sakit ini dan tidak bertemu dengannya. Bogoshipeo Kyunnie… jeongmal saranghae…

Aku dapat merasakan kalau ada seseorang yang sedang memandangiku dari luar. Ah mungkin saja itu Minho. Dia memang namja yang baik, sama seperti eommanya. aku merasa bersalah padanya, karena aku selalu saja merepotkannya.

Namun perlahan aku mendengar suara derap langkah kaki, sepertinya seseorang sedang masuk kekamarku. Apakah dia Minho? Sepertinya bukan, debaran ini kenapa semakin kuat… apa mungkin diaa….

**~Sungmin POV end~**

Kyuhyun melangkahkan kakinya masuk keruang rawat Sungmin. Perasaan sedih, senang, dan rindu berkecamuk didadanya.

"Kenapa begitu tega tidak mengakui ku, kau sudah tidak menyayangi ku lagi ya? Kau tau, aku selalu menunggumu, menunggumu untuk kembali dan menepati janjimu. Kau tidak melupakan janji kita waktu itukan? Dulu kita pernah berjanji untuk terus bersama dan tidak akan berpisah, tapi… kau lah orang pertama yang meninggalkanku," ucap Kyuhyun lirih, tetes demi tetes airmata nya yang semula mengering kini jatuh kembali. Begitupula dengan gadis yang sedang terbaring dihadapannya, ia juga ikut menangis dan meneteskan air matanya.

"Uljima…Kau tidak boleh menangis, aku ingin melihatmu tersenyum, aku rindu senyuman hangatmu Minnie-ya, aku merindukan semua yang ada pada dirimu." ucap Kyuhyun sambil menyeka airmata Sungmin, dan kemudian ia menggenggam jemari Sungmin, mengalirkan cintanya. Ia ingin memberikan kekuatan untuk gadis yang sedang terbaring ini.

"Kau masih ingat kalimat yang pernah kau katakan waktu itu Minnie-ya. Mengenai genggaman tangan. Sekarang aku mengerti maksudnya, aku mencintaimu. Sangat sangat mencintaimu, jeongmal saranghae Minnie-ya. dan sekarang aku ingin kau merasakan aliran cintaku untukmu Minnie-ya." ucap Kyuhyun sambil mempererat genggamannya, namun ia tetap melakukannya dengan lembut, sangat-sangat lembut. Beberapa saat kemudian Sungmin menggenggam balik tangannya. Secara perlahan-lahan Sungmin membuka matanya, ia seperti mendapatkan kekuatan baru saat Kyuhyun menggenggam tangannya dan berkata Saranghae.

"Mian.." hanya kata-kata itulah yang bisa keluar dari mulutmu.

"Gwenchana, aku mengerti."

"Kyunnie-ya.. bisakan kita tetap seperti ini… Aku mohon jangan kau lepaskan genggaman itu. Dan kalau ada yang melepaskan aku lah yang akan melakukannya."

"Egois sekali…"

"Ani… bukan seperti itu. Karena saat aku melepaskan genggaman ku, itu berarti aku sudah menitipkan dan mempercayakan semua rasa cinta dan perasaanku padamu. Kau harus menjaganya dengan baik, karena suatu saat nanti, disaat kita kembali bertautan aku akan menagihnya padamu." ucap Sungmin panjang lebar.

"Aku pasti akan menjaganya, tetapi aku akan lebih suka jika kita tetap saling bersama.."

"Percayalah … suatu saat nanti kita pasti akan bersama lagi… dan sampai saat itu tiba, aku mohon jaga dirimu baik-baik, jangan pernah sekalipun meneteskan air matamu, karena itu akan menyakitiku. Yakso…"

"Ne yaksok…"

"Kyunnie-ya…"

"Hummm…."

"Saranghae… saranghaeyo yeongwonhi," ucap Sungmin lirih. Ia sudah menghabiskan seluruh tenaganya untuk bicara dengan Kyuhyun. Namun setidaknya ada beban berat yang sudah terangkat dari dirinya. Sekalipun ia pergi, ia akan pergi dengan damai, tanpa beban dan penuh cinta. Perlahan-lahan ia menutup matanya, tersenyum, seolah-olah bermimpi akan kehidupannya yang abadi dimasa yang akan datang.

"Nado saranghae Minnie-ya.." ucap Kyuhyun lemah, kemudian secara perlahan genggaman Sungmin melonggar dan akhirnya terlepas. Dia sudah pergi, meninggalkan semua perasaan dan seluruh cintanya pada Kyuhyun.

0O0O0O0

_**1 tahun kemudian…**_

"Minnie-ya… apa kabarmu hari ini? Tidakkah kau rindu padaku?"

"Kapan kita akan bersama lagi Minnie-ya? Kau tau aku sudah hampir tidak sanggup menyimpan kerinduan ini Minnie-ya."

Kyuhyun, namja itu masih sering mengunjungi yeojanya, tidak hanya sering bahkan setiap hari. Karena ia memang sudah berjanji akan bersama selamanya.

Sama seperti saat ini, setelah pulang dari makam, Kyuhyun tertabrak sebuah truk yang sedang melaju kencang saat ia sedang menyebrang. Ia tersenyum damai, tanpa ada sedikitpun rasa perih yang tersirat dimatanya. Karena ia tahu, ia akan segera bertemu gadisnya.

0O0O0O0

"Lama sekali…" ucap seorang yeoja yang mengenakan dress putih, kesal.

"Mian… yang penting sekarang kita sudah bisa bersama ne…" ucap seorang namja yang juga mengenakan stelan jas putih, sambil menggenggam tangan yeoja itu dan menautkan jemari mereka.

_"Death can not stop true love, it can only delay it for a little while." __**–The Princess Bride-**_

**END**

_**Ok, bagaimana reader? Apakan ff ini mampu menyentuh hati reader. Oh ya, kalau reader menemukan ada unsur-unsur kesamaan antara ff ini dengan ff yang reader pernah baca sebelumnya. Harap maklum, soalnya ff ini terinspirasi dari love quotes. dan satu lagi, ff ini udah pernah aku publish dengan genre straight.**_


End file.
